un cambio en mi
by darkoden
Summary: después de la batalla de Shen, Po le dice sus sentimientos a tigresa pero es rechasado , el decide cambiar y se va del valle, mientras que un gran mal se acerca ...que ara Po volverá?
1. un día como cualquiera

**Es mi primer fic, los personajes de "kung fu panda no me pertenecen" así que a empezar la historia, XD *******

**Capítulo 1: un día como cualquiera:**

Era un día como otro en el valle de la paz, el sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte ya había algunas personas que empezaban a salir a vender o abrir sus tiendas **(yo que sé, hacer lo que todo el mundo hace en las mañanas XD) **

**Mientras en el palacio de jade sonó el gong:**

-Buenos días maestro – dijeron los 5 menos 1 que era Po como siempre

-buenos días alumnos…. Panda…. ¡Panda!…. Po despierta – dijo el panda rojo entrando a la habitación del guerrero dragón

-5 minutos más por favor – dijo Po

-Shifu dio un suspiro y dijo- no tiene remedio-vayan desayunar después a entrenar

-si maestro, dijeron los 5- tigresa espera por favor despierta a Po ya estoy harto de despertarlo así todos los días

-está bien maestro, lo despertare –dijo tigresa

-bien voy a meditar los espero en el entrenamiento después del desayuno –y con esto el panda rojo se retiro

Tigresa iba acercándose a Po dentro de su cuarto y de la nada se le paso por su mente lo que había pasado en Goodmen, al momento que a Po lo abrazaba se le erizaba los pelos de su cuerpo tan solo pensarlo como su pelaje suave, cálido y esponjoso que la cubría, esa sensación lo hacía sentir más…mas ¿hembra?, Había quedado rara después de eso nunca le había pasado eso con nadie se sentía débil en ese momento cuando lo abrazo y ella no quería mostrar debilidad por intento evitar a Po cuando asa algún contacto físico a pesar que deseaba eso desde ese momento, eso lo pensó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras caminaba asia él se arrodillo a su costado y lo sacudió agarrando su hombro.

-Po despierta-dijo tigresa en un tono serio

Po hizo una mueca de fastidio y se recostó para el otro lado

Tigresa se enojó un poco y lo sacudió con más fuerza -¡Po despierta! pero Po no se despertó solo se dio vuelta y la abrazo con un brazo llevándola asia él y cayendo los dos de la cama asiendo que Po despertara encima de tigresa y topándose con eso hermosos ojos carmesís ,Po se hipnotizo con esos ojos tigresa también pero tigresa recupero rápidamente la compostura y de una patada lo empujo así atrás levantándose pero también se levanto

-perdón tigresa.. no fue mi inten.. –pero fue interrumpido por tigresa

-cierra la boca todos te esperando en la cocina… no te tardes…-dijo en un tono serio con eso se retiro

_Baya eso fue incomodo pero que hermosos ojos wuau, si supiera que me gusta, todo este tiempo hey estado intentarlo decírselo pero no puedo …. Es como si mi boca no respondiera cuando intento decirle lo que siento por ella pero nada o algo interrumpe a mi se me van las palabras pensó Po_

Después de eso Po se fue a la cocina

-buenos días-dijo Po entrando a la cocina

-buenos dijeron 4 furiosos después de unos segundo respondió tigresa recién –buenos días-con un tono seria pero por dentro estaba feliz por a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en Goodmen con el cañón se shen el seguía vivo y eso le alegraba cada día

Mientras que Po cocinaba los demás estas conversando sobre diversos temas hasta que llegaron a preguntarse cómo es que había salido vivo después de cañón de lord shen.

-oe ¿Po como saliste vivo después de que bala de cañón de lord shen te callera? –dijo Mantis

-si ya que recuerdo no tenías ni un rasguño amigo- dijo mono

-asi miren es que cuando el cañón me abia lanzado me tiro a un rio , yo ya estaba muerto flotando en rio….oe eso creo pero luego aparecí en una especia cabaña pequeña y a mi costado esta la vieja cabra adivina sabía que ella había sido que me salvo pero ¿Por qué? Asi que le pregunte y me dijo para que pudiera cumplir mi destino luego me dio de beber algo que me izo recordar mi pasado cuando era solo un cachorro pero solo hasta un cierto punto asi que me encontré o descubrí mi"paz interior" hay llegue a descubrir mi pasado como los pandos por lord shen.

Todos escucharon atentamente también shifu que estaba escuchando del otro lado

-Sale sopa-les dio sus platos a cada uno después de eso –después de terminar de comer se fueron a entrenar como siempre como siempre Po era un problema todo lo tomaba como broma bueno no todo. Después del entrenamiento shifu lo mando a llamar a Po regañando por que no daba todo del diciéndole

-¡panda cuando cambiaras, cuando maduraras acaso no te he enseñado nada!-dijo en un tono enojado de hay dio un suspiro y dijo calmándose-hay veces pienso que no eres el guerrero dragón.

Al decir es Po se sentía muy mal y dijo:

-perdone maestro no volverá a suceder-dijo Po

-no tu perdóname por decirte que no eres el guerrero dragón es que hay veces me sacas de quicio-dijo el panda rojo

-no maestro usted tiene razón no actitud como un verdadero guerrero dragón, tratare de cambiar mi actitud-y con esto se fue Po a cenar

Después de cenar todos se fueron a dormir menos 2 que estaban lavando lo platos

-tigresa-dijo Po poco nervioso

-¿sí? Po-dijo en tono serio

-este quería preguntarte si después de lavar lo platos podemos hablar

-está bien dijo en tono serio tigresa

-te parece si hablamos en el techo para nos escuchen-_dijo un poco nervioso quería decirle lo que sentía y ese era el momento para decirle esta ves nada lo interrumpiría _

-ok dijo tigresa- mirándole a los ojos ,Po también lo miro y ambos intercambiaron sonrisas

Después de terminar de lavar los platos los dos se fueron al techo.

-que querías decirme Po-dijo tigresa

-tigresa lo que quería decirte es que…. Bueno… después de todo lo que había ocurrido en goodmen es que…..mm…que…

-¿Que cosa?-dijo tigresa teniendo ya una imaginación de lo que diría

-Que…-dijo Po nervioso

-¡que!

-que me gustas-dijo Po sacándose un gran peso de encima

Tigresa se esperaba esa respuesta que no ahora, se había quedado petrificada por lo que había dicho "_me gustas"_ tigresa no decía solo pensaba "_yo no puedo estar el es un panda y yo un tigresa un relación asi no puede ser posible tiene que ser con uno de mi especie ,con un tigre macho"_

-tigresa….!tigresa!-dice Po con un tono preocupado

Tigresa se despertó de sus pensamientos y le dijo con una mirada fría y molesta

-en que estaban pensando Po-dijo en tono serio tigresa

-pese que-dijo po pero fue interrumpido por tigresa

-¡pensaste Mal Po!-dijo tigresa-lo nuestro jamás funcionaria nosotros somos especies diferentes, tu un panda yo un tigre, dime es algo normal que un panda y un tigre estén juntos además mírate aun sigues siendo un niño ya deberías madurar ser más responsable y aun todo lo tomas a la broma, yo necesito un macho que sea como yo tanto físico como mental: responsable educado que sea bueno en el kung fu y esas cualidades no lo tienes.

Cada palabra que decía tigresa a Po era como si la clavaran mil dagas en todo el cuerpo , le partía el corazón, al ver su cara de Po tigresa paro y le quería pedir disculpas , pero antes de lo que pudiera pedirle disculpas lo vio correr con lágrimas en los ojos a su habitación

_Creo que me pase de raya como le pediré disculpas, mañana le pediré disculpas-_tigresa se sentía mal por haberlo dicho eso, con eso se fue a su habitación pensado en cómo le pediría disculpas a Po y con eso se recostó en su capa diciendo –_PERDONAME PO , PERO LO NUESTRO NO FUNCIONARIA NO PARA MI._

_**Continuara….**_


	2. un cambio gordo en el palacio de jade

**Perdonen si hay fallas ortografías en el primer capítulo soy nuevo en esto deben entenderme(si ya se me cage me quincie en las repetidas historias intentare borrar si se puede XD)**

**Capítulo 2:Un cambio gordo en el palacio de jade:**

**En un aparte muy lejana del palacio de jade:**

Un par de lobos se acercaban a su amo a una cueva oscura que por la oscuridad no se veía nada del sujeto que estaba meditando

- disculpe amo nos preguntábamos cuando atacaremos la valle de la paz-dijo uno de los lobos con escalofrío, solo acercarse a su amo y escuchar su voz le hacía temblar sin ni siquiera verlo-_entonces unos ojos se dejaban ver en la oscuridad rojos que mostraba sed de sangre._

-todavía falta atacaremos en unos par de años…. yo les avisare mientras tanto entrenare, y ustedes también ¡ahora!-dijo el sujeto con una vos escalofriante

-si amo –dijeron los lobos para luego retirarse

Pronto conquistare china sabrán que yo no soy como Thai Long ni como Shen yo soy el demonio en persona –y con esto ríe maliciosamente.

**Mientras en el palacio de jade:**

Sonó el gong y los 5 saludaron –buenos días maestro

-buenos días alumnos-dijo el panda rojo, shifu al ver que Po no salía de la habitación se enojó y decidió ir a a su cuarto, esta ves a darle una paliza por su comportamiento e irresponsabilidad, cuando abrió la puerta no abia nadie en el cuarto, con su mirada decidió buscar en los alrededores del cuarto hasta que su mirada fijo en una hoja o mejor dijo en una carta

Shifu miraba un poco aterrado a esa carta, por algún motivo todos los recuerdo de Po pasaron por su cabeza , desde el primer dia con el en el palacio de jade hasta la actualidad, en como lo había tratado al guerrero dragón, desde su llegada el cambio que había echo en el palacio de jade desde los 5 furiosos hasta el .

Con espanto levanto la carta se dirigió a sus alumnos que estaban atrás de el lo abrió y leyó en voz como para que todos escucharan.

_Maestro shifu vengo a informarle que me voy del palacio de jade por motivos de inmadurez irresponsabilidad, etc. y muchos defectos que ustedes odian de mi , por eso me marcho de palacio para cambiar mi actitud corregir eso probar que soy digno del título que me otorgo el maestro oogway asique me despido ._

_Po._

_PD: me verán cuando tengan que verme_

Todos miraron al maestro shifu como piedras con unas caras tristes. shifu pensaba que era por su culpa por el le había ofendido el día posado a Po.

-y ahora quien va hacer mi mejor amigo-dijo mono en tono triste

-Oye crei que era yo tu mejor amigo-dijo mantis en tono molesto

-nooo tu eres mi amigo no mi mejor amigo-dijo en tono de burla mono

Pero víbora les metió un latigazo con su cola a cada uno poniendo una cara que decía "cállense"

-está bien pero no tienes que ser tan agresiva –dijo mantis

Mientras que tigresa sabia por que se abia ido ,ella lo abia ofendido, había destrozado el corazón del pobre panda diciendo toda clase de estupideces que ella no se controlo en su momento que se declaro Po , esta muy deprimida y triste, tratando de ocultar sus cara no puedo.

Víbora vio que a su amiga que le afecta bastante en realidad más que a todos , víbora puso su cola en el hombro de tigresa tratando de consolarla.

-tranquila estará bien se que poco es mucho más fuerte , el derroto a Thai Long se esque estará bien …. Eso creo-dijo víbora con tono de tristeza

-no tengo que salir a buscarlo-diciendo esto corrió asía la puerta pero shifu lo detuvo

-¡no tigresa! Es su decisión y debes respetarla, como una maestra que tu eres nosotros también respetamos tus decisiones-diciendo esto el panda rojo se retiro

-tigresa estará bien –dijo víbora-mejor vamos a desayunar tigresa – y con eso víbora lo jalo asi la cocina

Mientras que tigresa :_que voy a ser gracias a mi se fue mi amigo , después de todo lo que le dije no creo que el me considera con su amiga o peor me odiara para siempre, yo quiero eso el siempre estuvo con migo en los momentos más difíciles hasta hay veces se echaba la culpa por mi y trataba de defenderme en todo lo que podía y ahora asi es como le pago , ni al muerte sería un buen castigo para lo que hice-_pensaba muy triste , nunca se podría recuperar de ese dolor que sentía .

Y con eso llegaron ala cocina y se pusieron a desayunar tofu ya que Po no estaba no le podía preparar esos ricos fideos que tanto les gusta.

**Ya en un lugar alejado del valle de la paz:**

el guerrero de blanco y negro conocido como el guerrero dragón ,Po viajaba por un bosque llenos de árboles y mucha vegetación, hasta que llego lado del bosque donde que los arboles eran secos no avía nada de vegetación y una neblina cubría todo el piso .

-bueno creo que este viaje va ser demasiado largo-después de decir esto unos lobos salieron de los árboles.

-baya baya que tenemos aquí un panda gordinflón, que traes hay es la bolsa-dijo uno de los lobos

-nada que te incumba-dijo el panda

-eso lo veremos-diciendo esto el lobo todos se lazaron contra él , era por lo menos 50 lobos

Po no podía con todos pudo con la mitad pero los demás lo están fuerte golpes y portes hasta que una de esas le hicieron un gran corte en el brazo de Po, estaba sangrando fuertemente le iban a dar el último golpe para que muera de una ves.

-muere-dijo el jefe de los lobos apuntando con su espada asu estomago

Pero unos 3 sujeto salieron estaban encapuchados, con unos simples golpes terminaron con la otra mitad de lobos, después de eso, uno de ellos le ofreció la mano y lo ayudo

-wuau eso fue bárbaro!-dijo Po

Los encapuchado tenían trajes blancos todo tenían aspectos que eran chicos malos –como lo decía Po –**pero las apariencias engañan**-

Los tres se bajaron la capucha y descubrieron un panda un tigre y un jaguar, Po se quedó con ojos abierto a mas no poder y la boca , que casi le entra una mosca. (XD)

**MIENTRAS QUE EN EL PALACIO DE JADE:**

un suspiro –las cosas no serán como antes sin po-dijo shifu al mismo tiempo todos pensaban eso también, mientras entrenaban los 5 furiosos no daban al 100% , la ida de po había sido muy fatal para ellos y especial mente para tigresa .


	3. nuevos amigos o nuevos maestros

**Bueno ya volví de viaje y acá les dejo el siguiente capitulo**

**Capítulo 3: Nuevos amigos o nuevos maestros**

¡Tigresa! que está pasando contigo estas pésima en los entrenamientos , se que te afecto lo de Po pero tienes que comprender el tomo una decisión y tiene que asumir sus riesgos-dijo el panda rojo, no había pasado ningún dia y tigresa no damas más en el entrenamiento ,parecía faltarle fuerzas sus golpes no eran muy seteros y no tenía para destruir con facilidad cualquier cosa como antes la asia .

-perdone maestro shifu no volverá a pasar-dijo tigresa bajando la cabeza y mirando al piso con un desanimo en la cara.

-es espero-dijo shifu

**Mientras en algún lugar del bosque:**

Po se había quedado maravillado por lo que veían sus ojos :un panda ,un tigre y un jaguar y aún más cuando vio al panda, ya no se sentía solo ya que ya no era el único panda en el mundo y acto seguido saludo primero al panda que parecía el líder o algo asi ya que el está en el medio del tigre y el jaguar.

-hola me llamo Po y soy le guerrero dragón –dijo Po extendiendo la mano.

-o es un gusto conocer al guerrero dragón –dijeron los tres asiendo un reverencia .

- No por favor solo díganme Po –dijo el panda con una sonrisa.

-está bien…Po yo me llamo chan, y que haces en este lugar puede ser peligroso para ti , bueno por ahora , veo que aun te falta aprender más y entrenamiento , los lobos casi te matan –dijo chan

-A eso es que…solo que…-dijo un suspiro y dijo-me fugue del palacio de jade porque no soy digno de ser el guerrero dragón y por es salí de ese lugar para buscar unos maestros que me enseñen todo lo que necesito para ser el guerrero dragón **(o sea aprender los mil rollos de kung fu )** o que alguien tome mi título porque no me lo merezco- dijo Po

-no digas eso tu eres el guerrero dragón nada va a cambiar es Po , es por algo que te eligió el maestro Oogway,…..y dime ya encontraste a un maestro-dijo chan

-no aun no –dijo Po con una vos triste bajando la cabeza

-te gustaría que nosotros seamos tus maestros –dijo chan con una sonrisa

-wuau eso sería ¡bárbaro! Claro que si –dijo Po

-entonces te presento a mis amigos, el es Bruce- señalando al tigre- y el es Layco-señalando al jaguar

-Mucho gusto -dijo el jaguar con una sonrisa

- mucho gusto guerrero dragón, Po-dijo bruce con una sonrisa a medias **(no sonria al todo ya saben tigres e.e)**

- ellos han viajado con migo en busca de aventuras y enseñar todo lo que nosotros sabemos del kung fu , **(ósea todo los mil rollo kung fu)** , los tres fuimos entrenados en lugares distinto, cada uno fue entrenado en sus clanes ,nosotros llegamos aser lo primeros guerreros de nuestro clan y asi calificados de ser maestro-dijo chan

-wuau y por qué no escuche de ustedes -dijo Po con una cara de fanático.

-es que nosotros solo protegíamos aun pequeño clan que ya parecía un pueblo, y con el tiempo había ya guerreros lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger el pequeño pueblo, asi que tuvimos que dejar el pueblo claro dejando en buenas manos para buscar otros rumbos y po destino me en encontré con ellos asiendo lo mismo que yo , asi fuimos amigos viajando juntos y el resto es historia –dijo chan

-wuaaau-dijo po con una cara boba

-pero nada me hace más feliz que entrenar al mismo Guerrero dragón-dijo chan orgulloso que iba aser el maestro de Po.

-bueno maestros, cuando empezamos –dijo Po haciendo una reverencia .

-mañana, pro ahora queremos conocerte más y descansemos, mañana será un nuevo dia para ti-dijo chan

-si maestro-dijo Po haciendo una reverencia pero chan lo tomo del hombro y le dijo

-no ahora somos tus amigos pero a partir de mañana somos tus maestro-dijo chan

Po levanto su cabeza de la reverencia y vio que lo tres le sonrieron como amigos que recién había conocido, el también sonrió al saber que tenía amigos, bueno solo momentáneo.

**Mientras en el palacio de jade:**

Todos entrenaban normal pero sin ánimos la perdida de su amigo gordinflón les había afectado mucho, shifu no sonreía, ya no había también te de felicidad que traía Po

Ya había llegado la noche y los 5 furiosos estaban cenando:

-oye como es de silencio la cocina cuando Po no esta no creen-dijo mantis

Víbora al ver lo que decía le dio un latigazo con su cola a mantis muy molesta .

-auch, oye que te pasa-dijo mantis

-cállate no ves-dijo víbora y acto seguido señalo a tigresa con sus ojos

Tigresa solo miraba a su plato de tofu agachada y con una cara deprimida y tristeza, mantis al ver esto dijo:

-o lo siento no fue mi intención

-pues también por otra parte como esta shifu de margado cundo no está Po ,nos trata como siempre nos trataba antes de de Po-dijo mono tristemente.

Tigresa cuando escucho eso recupero la compostura y dijo:-no por el hecho que Po se ahiga ido no significa que todo cambiara acá, podemos superarlo ,desde mañana entrenaremos más temprano, entendido. Tigresa fungió realmente por dentro quería llorar

Los demás se miraron incrédulos por un rato y después sonrieron asintiendo y dijeron los 4 furiosos en coro: ¡si!

Al decir terminaron de cenar y se fueron a dormir

Tigresa se dirigía a su cuarto, entro y dijo:-vuelve por favor Po –y al decir esto se quedo profundamente dormida.

**Mientras Po y sus amigos:**

Po les había contado a sus amigos como había sido rechazado por la persona que más amaba desde pequeño

_**Flashback:**_

_**Recordando:**_

_Po iba jugando por las calles con 2 credos jugaban a la pelota que eran sus únicos amigos y no le trataban mal al jugar su pelota un poco más alejado de lo normal ,el pequeño Po acto seguido lo fue a recoger , antes que lo recogerla vio a 3 credos un poco más grandes que ellos ,eran brabucones._

_Los brabucones recogieron la pelota _

_-por favor me podrían devolver la pelota-dijo Po como una carita tierna_

_-jajajaja quieres tu pelota gordinflón, si quieres ven por el –dijo el cerdo del medio que tenía la pelota_

_Acto seguido el pequeño Po fue a quitarle la pelota pero los brabucones no dijeron nada y se lanzaron contra el pequeño Po , los brabucones le daban golpe tras golpe_

_-estúpido panda no deberías estar acá, no deberías estar acá en el valle de la paz ,no es tu lugar-dijo unos de los cerdos golpeándolo_

_En unos metros más aya una pequeña tigresa caminaba por el pueblo , no conocía muy bien el pueblo ,paraba todo el tiempo en el palacio de jade que no tenía tiempo para conocer el pueblo_

_Al momento de voltear en una esquina vio que unos brabucones golpeaban a un indefenso panda que intentaba cubrirse como sus manos, esto enojo mucho ala pequeña tigre y fue a salvarle _

_Tigresa puso un pie en el piso con todas sus fuerzas que podía hacer temblar un poco en el piso_

_Este acto hiso que los tres cerdos dejaran de golpear al pequeño Po y dirigiendo su mirada tigresa, los credos solo pudieron ver una patada en la cara a cada uno que se lazaron a correr_

_-estas bien –dijo la pequeña tigre estirándole la mano para que se levantara el pequeño panda_

_-si estoy bien, gracias maestra tigresa -dijo el pequeño panda agarrando la mano de la tigresa y así poder levantarse_

_-no es necesario que me digas maestra solo dime dime tigresa,-dijo tigresa con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-está bien tigresa gracias por ayudarme-dijo Po_

_-no me des las gracias es mi deber proteger a los inocentes, y ¿cómo te llamas? Y ¿Qué eres?-dijo tigresa un poco incrédula por nunca había visto a un panda_

_-a yo me llamo Po y soy panda-dijo Po con una cara muy feliz y boba_

_-bueno Po te mucho mas cuidado para la próxima ves y procura no andar solo-dijo la pequeña tigresa y acto seguido se retiró al palacio de jade_

_Po se había quedado con una cara boba al ver a tigresa y ver su hermoso rostro por primera vez se enamoró de la maestra tigresa y des ahí fue muy fanático de tigresa lo cual así cual asia cualquier cosa por llevar un plato de fideos al palacio de jade solo para ver ala hermosa tigresa, no se perdía ni una solo líneas de rostro, era un ángel._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Po terminado de contar el rechazo de tigresa y todos sus defectos que le dijo a él, tigresa

-es por eso que quiero cambiar quiero demostrarle que ella y que un tigre, quiero aprender más kung fu ,quiero madurar ya no un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto , tomármelo todo en serio, ser más responsable , quiero ser el verdadero dragón que todos esperaban antes que yo llegara-intentando no ponerse triste pero derramando un poco de lagrimas

-esta bien si eso quieres te ayudaremos , ¿no es cierto?-dijo chan mirando a bruce y Layco

Los dos asintieron

-pues claro yo te are madurar a convertirte en un hombre, ser más responsable y no hablar estupideces en el momentos menos adecuado y todo lo demás-dijo el jaguar Layco.

-yo te sacare los malos hábitos-dijo el tigre Bruce con una sonrisa y golpeando su puño con su palma.

Po trago silaba al ver al Bruce de ahí miro al chan y dijo:

Bueno valdrá la pena-dijo PO con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando a Chan

-pero debes entender que no importa mucho lo afuera, lo que importa es lo que está adentro Po-dijo Layco

-bueno pero en realidad también tienen que ver con lo de afuera, no lo creen, bueno mejor digan ustedes mismo, miren a Po-dijo bruce-acto seguido al gordo y regordete Po.

-bueno tal ves un poco -dijo chan con una risa, ya que el a pesar de no ser un panda no era tan gordo.

Los 4 se echaron a reír

-Bueno ya basta hay que descansar mañana es tu entrenamiento Po, y mañana somos tus maestros.

-Ok Chan-dijo Po muy entusiasmado por que mañana empezaría una nueva vida

**El palacio de jade:**

Sonó el gong

-buenos días maestro –dijeron los 5 en coro

-buenos días alumnos –dijo shifu con una voz baja y melancólica acto seguido el panda rojo se quedó mirando a la habitación de Po esperando que alguien saliera de ahí

Tigresa miraba también a la habitación pero ella quería llorar entonces esquiva la mirada de la puerta de habitación de Po y miro al maestro shifu, nadie se atrevió a decirle nada hasta que víbora se atrevió

-maestro….maestro –al ver que no respondía levanto un poco la voz-¡maestro!

Shifu se despertó del trance de un salto

-disculpa víbora es que…..-shifu recupero la compostura-que hacen acá vayan a desayunar y después a entrenar-dijo el panda rojo levantando la voz.

Todos desayunaban cayados, no decían nada ,nadie se atrevió a mirarse, después de terminar desayunar cada uno se fue a entrenar como siempre.

**Mientras con Po y sus nuevos maestros:**

Po seguía durmiendo, sus maestros ya habían despertado y ya iban a despertar a Po

Después de todo iba ser un nuevo día para él, así que lo dejaron dormir 5minutos mas.

**en el sueño de Po:**

se encontraba en lugar donde había varios espejos que se reflejaban a el mismo.

-que esto ….. Donde estoy –dijo Po dándose la vuelta pero no veía nada más que espejos de pronto escucho alguien que reía maliciosamente

-¡quién eres¡-dijo Po ,de pronto vio a tigresa en uno de los espejos

Tigresa lo miraba con desprecio y acto seguido tigresa le di la espalda y desapareció, después escucho la misma risa, Po miraba a todos los lados-¡muéstrate!-diciendo esto alguien se reía detrás de el, Po volteo rápidamente y se encontró con el mismo pero era diferente **(po bad) **era malo se notaba en la cara.

Po lo miraba incrédulo y un poco asustado al ver al otro que tenía adentro esta liberado o eso suponía el.

-esto no es posible tú me perteneces estas dentro mi-dijo Po

-es cierto estoy dentro de ti pero no cambia que te pueda hablar en una pesadilla, raras veces me podría encontrar contigo en tus sueños como una pesadilla o raras veces para ayudarte si yo quisiera-dijo Po malo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-qué cosa quieres de mi-dijo Po bueno

-jajajaja acaso no vistes a tigresa-dijo Po malo a ver como Po ponía una cara de miedo al recordar a tigresa en el espejo-que pasa Po no eres lo suficientemente hombre para tigresa, acaso no eres el guerrero dragón.

-si los soy-dijo Po bueno con un voz inseguro

-pues claro que lo eres no puedo me puedo negar en eso porque yo soy tu y tu eres yo-dijo Po malo

-pero que quieres de mi acaso me ayudarías-dijo Po bueno un poco calmado

-jajajajaja solo vengo a decirte las cosas como son-dijo Po malo

- qué cosas-dijo Po bueno

-jajajajaja acaso no te das cuenta te desprecian tigresa, shifu y pronto los demás furiosos – de pronto Po le ido ver en uno de los espejos una imagen falsa a Po

En la imagen:

Tigresa se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento, hasta que termino y se reunió con los demás furiosos para descansar un rato

-qué bueno el maldito panda me estaba empezando a hartarme –dijo tigresa a los demás furiosos tomando un receso

-si era un fastidio para el palacio de jade-dijo mantis

-no hace nada bien-dijo mono

-es un panda gordo y tonto-dijo víbora

-es incompetente y lo toma todo como una broma-dijo grulla

-y no es el guerrero dragón aun me cuesta creer como mato a mi hijo thai Long, solo fue suerte y encima nos juró proteger no lo creo.

Po al ver esto dijo

-Si y hasta ahora no rompo esa promesa –dijo Po bueno un poco inseguro gritando

-jajaja ellos te odian y tú lo sabes –dijo Po malo y acto seguido empezó a reírse y todos los 5 furiosos y el maestro shifu en el espejo se ríen, de hay aparecen en todos los espejos rodeando a Po y riéndose del mientras que un eco se escuchaba "te odian" y se repetían varias veces en su cabeza de Po bueno.

Po se empezaba a desesperar :

-¡no es cierto!, esto es falso! –agarrándose la cabeza que seguía escuchando "te odian"

-nooooooooooooo!- Y acto seguido Po lanzo sin saber una bola de energía de su mano de color rojo o eso parecía que estrello con el espejo donde se encontraba Po malo haciendo reventar el espejo y todos ala ves con ondas de expansión.

**Fuera del sueño de Po:**

Po lanzo una bola de energía de color rojo oscuro aun estando en sueños. Po se escabullía de un lado a otro sudando frio, solo lanzo una bola de energía haciendo destruir barios arboles a su alrededor.

Los tres maestro al ver esto, chan grito diciendo

-rápido Layco despiértalo-y acto seguido layco intento despertarlo.

**En el sueño de Po:**

Po miraba incrédulo a su mano derecha mano pero de pronto una voz le decía ,era Po malo.

-despierta Po, despierta….despierta-Po malo le decía haciéndose la voz menos intensa

**Po despertándose:**

Po abrió lentamente, vía borroso escuchando que le decían –Po despierta…despierta-Po escuchaba con menos intensidad hasta que escucho fuerte que le decían –¡Po despierta!-su vista se aclaró y vio a Layco que lo movía de un lado a otro intentando despertar.

Po se despertó rápidamente tocándose la cabeza.

-Que paso-dijo Po sentándose en el piso después de levantarse.

-tuviste una pesadilla-dijo chan

Po vio que varios árboles estaban destruidos y algunos dañados por la expansión pero el no sabía que cosa había pasado y dijo:

-qué cosa le paso con los arboles-dijo Po

Layco y bruce le iban a decir lo paso pero fueron interrumpido por Chan.

-estuvimos entrenando los tres antes que despertaras por eso los arboles están destruidos-dijo Chan.

-wuau ustedes sin son barbaros-dijo Po pero no con una vos muy fuerte después de esto Po se levanto

Mientras se levantaba Po, Layco y bruce miraban con una mirada de "porqué no le dijiste", Chan solo movió su cabeza diciendo un "no", Layco y Bruce entendieron y asintieron

Po termino de levantarse y dijo:

-bueno maestros empezamos a entrenar-dijo Po muy serio después de tener ese sueño se quería superar más sabía que tenía que mejorar en todo si quería regresar al valle de la paz.

-bueno solo fue una pesadilla ahora a entrena Po-dijo chan

-si maestros-dijo Po siendo una reverencia a los tres nuevos maestros.

**Continuara….**

**Actualizare lo más rápido que puedo , se despide Darkoden.**


	4. años dificiles

**Aquí les va el siguiente cap. Me dio flojera tan solo pensar en este cap. por eso me demore. Pero los siguientes será más rápido (además tenía simulacro y tuve que prepararme, ojala valga la pena)**

**NOTA: los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 4: años difíciles.**

**con Po y sus nuevos maestros:**

Po había desayunado con sus maestros solo algo ligero , no querían que vomite Po al momento de entrenar, después de esto solo Po y Chan solo los dos ya que Chan sabia un poco mas que todos y los demás ya tendrían la oportunidad con Po .

_bueno Po primero entrenaras con migo, de hecho siempre entrenaras con migo de hay Layco y bruce _dijo Chan con una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida.

_si maestro _dijo Po algo nervioso aun recordando la noche anterior que bruce dijo que le quitarían los malos hábitos.

_bueno primero te probaremos quiero que pelees conmigo _dijo Chan muy serio al parecer era así en los entrenamientos _quieres que pelees como si fuera el más grande de tus enemigos.

_pero no pelearía con usted maestro _ dijo Po

_ya ves tienes compasión, tienes miedo de dañar a tu maestro, solo imagina que soy algo peor que thai Long, así que pelea _dijo Chan

_no puedo maestro dijo Po bajando la cabeza

_esos malos hábitos y algunas cosas más bruce te sacara, pelea_ dijo Chan levantando y poco la voz y muy serio

Po levanto a media su cabeza para ver a su maestro _está bien maestro shifu lo intentare diciendo esto Po se lanzó contra su maestro dando golpes y patadas a la ves pero Chan los esquivaba fácilmente, Po hacia todo lo posible para darle aunque sea el mínimo raspón pero solo conectaba golpes y patadas al aire hasta que Chan pero su puño derecho de Po y le manda un golpe en la cara que lo mando varios metro directo a un árbol haciendo que este se cayera.

-Po…te falta muchas cosas…agilidad, precisión, destreza en tus movimientos, fuerza .dijo chan

_si maestro _dijo Po levantándose un poco adolorido después de ese golpe le daba ya un poco de miedo entrenar con él. Pero lo superaría.

_ahora Po empezaremos…. Sígueme dijo Chan dándose vuelta y caminando

Chan lo llevo aun lugar, tan solo unos metros no muy lejos, había bastantes rocas grandes, al llegar Po pregunto incrédulo.

_ ¿qué hacemos aquí maestro? Dijo Po

Aquí cada semana romperás una roca, si logras destrozar una roca con un solo golpe hay…. Habrá terminado tu entrenamiento y acto seguido le pedio a Po para regresar al campamento (ellos se instalaban en un campamento pequeño en el bosque sin más contacto con otros seres solo ellos)

_Po aras ejercicios bastantes, demasiado para sacar otro nuevos estilo ,seguramente tienes ya tu estilo dijo Chan.

_pues claro kung fu panda_ dijo Po con orgullo

_bueno cambiaremos eso será el el mismo pero más mejorado _ dijo Chan con una sonrisa

Se pasaron toda la mañana y la tarde Po siguiendo sus pasos que le enseñaba Chan y haciendo ejercicios muy forzados, no daba muy bien resultado pues claro era el primer día.

**En el palacio de jade:**

los 5 furiosos entrenaban ya eran las 5pm, tigresa entrenaba y fingía estar bien , todos sabían que no era cierto, no le prestaron mucha atención porque era normal que este así , ellos también lo estaban, pero a simple vista se notaba que a tigresa le afectaba más. Terminando de entrenar shifu les dijo que vayan cenar, los maestros sin decir nada más se fueron ala cocina. Todos cenaban en silencio hasta que.

_si supiéramos donde esta _ dijo mono susurrando.

Todos los miraron habían escuchado lo que había dicho su mejor amigo de Po nadie dijo nada solo bajaron la cabeza tristemente.

Pero se dio cuenta de algo se había olvidado completamente de su padre de Po "_Po nunca se va si decirle nada a su padre" __ pensó tigresa, nadie se le había ocurrido eso estaban tan descentrados por la ida de Po que no podían pensar "_como no se me ocurrió antes"__ pensó tigresa ella espero a que todos se fueran a dormir para que ella baya al restaurante de su padre de Po y preguntarle por su hijo. Cenar ni uno dijo nada y acto seguido todos se fueron a dormir menos uno, la maestra tigresa se aseguró que todos estén dormidos y rápidamente se fue al restaurante del señor ping.

Cuando llego vio que estaba cerrado.

__ al parecer llegue tarde_ ….. _ya que__ pensó tigresa y acto seguido toco la puerta, nadie o contestaba pero volvió a tocar un poco más fuerte y le abrieron la puerta , era el señor ping pero algo no andaba bien el señor ping reflejaba en su rostro una cara de pura tristeza y sus ojos mostraban que había llorado como nunca.

_que le trae por aquí maestra tigresa_ dijo el señor ping con mucha tristeza

_que le paso señor, que tiene en los ojos _ dijo viendo al señor ping tigresa

_solo es basura en los ojos aun sollozando_ dijo el señor el ping

_... sabe algo de Po_ dijo tigresa quería saber dónde está Po pero con la cara que ponía ya esperaba su respuesta del señor ping

_No ayer vino acá a avisarme que iba ir a un lugar donde lo ayudarían en su entrenamiento_ dijo el señor el señor ping con mucha tristeza

Tigresa se puso pensativa _"acaso dijo entrenamiento"__ pero no se ponga así seguramente volverá _dijo tigresa pensaba que el señor ping aun no sabía que su hijo se habría ido por su culpa.

El señor ping lo miro directamente los ojos de tigresa y le dijo_ sígueme_ dándose vuelta y siguiendo a al señor ping.

El señor ping lo llevo a una mesa más cercana del restaurante y sentándose en una silla_ siéntate_ dijo el señor ping.

Tigresa hizo caso y se sentó al en una silla en frente del seños ping:

_quieres que te cuente lo que dijo Po antes de irse_ dijo el señor ping

_que cosa le dijo quiero saber _ dijo tigresa un poco desesperada

_está bien _dijo el señor ping

**Flashback:**

_Po llego al restaurante de su papá con una mochila de viaje que siempre llevaba lleno de comida, el señor ping iba lavando los platos , no había nadie en el restaurante por ahora, Po se dirio a su papá_

__hola papá_ dijo con una media sonrisa _

__ola hijo como estas te ves delgado, debes estar desnutrido , déjame servirte un poco de caldo_ dijo ping dando se la vuelta pero su hijo lo tomo del hombro_

__no papá no tengo hambre_ dijo Po_

_El señor se quedó incrédulo y muy impresionado _desde cuando no tiene hambre, nononono aquí algo anda mal….Po te pasa algo _dijo el señor ping a su hijo_

__no nada es que_ Po se quedo callado no quería decirle esas dolorosas palabras._

__que cosa hijo_ dijo el señor ping esperando la respuesta de su querido hijo panda_

__ es que …_dio un suspiro _me voy del valle_ dijo Po con tono de tristeza y bajando la cabeza _

__que?¡ ….a ya se seguro es una misión para salvar a toda china_dijo el señor ping+_

__no papá me voy de valle y volveré cuando sea digno de ser el guerrero dragón si no lo soy morire y ese alguien vendrá a proteger el valle . _ dijo Po _

__pero hijo tu eres el guerrero dragón, fuiste elegido por el maestro oogway, derrotaste a tai lung_ dijo el señor ping._

__papá solo fue suerte y si lo fuera no lo demuestro _dijo Po sollozando_

__hijo…_dijo el señor ping mirándolo a los ojos y de ahí bajo la cabeza_

__papá si viene tigresa a preguntar por mi dile lo que te dije _dijo Po_

__No te vayas Po_ dijo el señor ping agarrándolo de la mano llorando_

__adiós papá_ y acto seguido Po se fue soltando desatando la mana del señor ping_

_Po se fue muy decido a cambiar o a morir_

**Fin de flashback**

Tigresa se quedó en shock desde que escucho la palabra morir_ _como que morir acaso piensa morir solo por cambiar solo por mi o por algo más , no! Jamás debí rechazarlo no de esa manera como le dije , soy una estúpida_ _tigresa se reprochaba así mismo en su mente.

_tigresa…tigresa….! Tigresa! Dijo el señor ping repitiendo al ver que tigresa no respondía

_a... qué...Perdón solo….pensaba_ dijo tristemente bajando la cabeza tigresa

_maestra tigresa sea lo que sea yo sé que mi hijo vendrá no puedo el morir_ dijo el señor ping

_eso espero…. Gracias por su tiempo señor ping_ dijo tigresa y acto seguido se retiró del restaurante aun pensando lo que le depararía su vida sin Po.

Tigresa subía los escalones al palacio de jade__ solo me queda esperar _pensó

**Mientras en un lugar en una guarida.**

Un lobo negro entrenaba con una velocidad indescriptible en la oscuridad de una cueva , se detuvo para descansar , de ahí llamo a unos 5 lobos , apto seguido vinieron rápidamente

_señor nos llamo_ dijo el lobo del medio entre los 5

_si_ mientras caminaba un par de metros dirigiéndose a un puesto de armas , abia todo tipo, dagas ,espadas, shuriken ,etc, el extraño lobo negro le dio unas daga a cada uno .

¿?:_tiren estas dagas contra mí o se ¡arrepentirán!_ dijo el lobo con un tono amenazante

_está bien amo _dijo uno de lobos

El lobo extraño al escuchar eso fue saco una venda negra y se la pudo en sus ojos amarrándolo atrás. Se dirigió al centro.

_cuando quieran_ dijo el lobo con la venda en los ojos

Acto seguido lo lobos se separaron rodeando a su amo y el jefe de los lobos que un poco más grande que los demás asintió con su cabeza como diciendo que ¡ahora! Y los 5 lobos lanzaron las dagas. Este atrapo con su mano la que venía ala derecha y con esta los lanzo lanzo a su izquierda , esto hizo que chocaran ambas dagas y cayeran , y con las que venía adelante y atrás con un rápido movimiento atrapo una con su mano e hizo lo mismo con la otra asi quedando una daga en cada una de sus manos.

Los lobos que lanzaron impresionados con la boca y ojos abiertos a mas no poder viendo asu amo.

_pueden retirarse_ dijo el lobo negro aun con la venda negra en sus ojos

Los lobos se retiraron aun con la impresión en su cara. Al retirarse el lobo se fue a un lado a sacarse las vendas de sus ojos pero algo lo alarmo, una daga se clavó en la pared, quedando solo a unos centímetros de su cara.

_hola sven_ dijo una voz femenina que venía de un rincón de oscuridad.

De entre las sombras salió una hermosa tigresa alvina con ojos celestes claros, llevaba un pantalón negro y una blusa color café con un cinturón verde, era hermosa…. que parecía que solo era alguien inofensiva , pero las apariencias engañan

_ que haces aquí Leu _dijo sven que estaba de espaldas y acto seguido se sacó la venda de sus ojos y volteo mirándolo con una mirada fría y seria.

_eso no te incumbe sven , solo vine porque escuche que atacaras al valle de la paz pero no ahora porque sabes que saldrás muerto de hay_ dijo leu con un mirada seria

_solo pienso atacar en el momento indicado _dijo sven esquivando un poco la mirada

_no…tienes miedo de morir en el intento, por eso entrenas_ dijo Leu con una media sonrisa como si estuviera disfrutándolo

_solo quiero matar quiero destruir al valle junto con 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón, pero según me informan algunos soldados el guerrero dragón no está en el palacio pero aún no sé porque ,pero ya me informaran .

_solo vengo a decirte sven que ya no derrames más sangre por tu obsesión de querer conquistar china o volverte más fuerte , por eso quieres matar al guerrero dragón para comprobar eso, no es asi o no querrás que este del lado del guerrero dragón.

Sven al escuchar eso, fijo su mirada directo a Leu_ ni siquiera lo pienses_ dijo sven en tono amenazante.

_entonces tu tampoco pienses en atacar al valle de la paz_ dijo Leu levantando la voz

Sven se dio la vuelta un gruño mirándolo directamente alos ojos de Leu

_nos vemos sven y piensa en lo que te dije_ dijo Leu pero antes de irse sven hablo

_jamas mi objetivo ahora es el valle de la paz y no cambiare de opinión_ dijo muy decidido sven

_como quieras sven , entonces desde ahora ten mucho cuidado con migo.

Y acto seguido Leu desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_nadie me detendrá a que yo destruya el valle junto con el supuesto guerrero dragón _ dijo sven en susurro, el aun no creía como un estúpido panda pudo vencer a Thai lung .

**Mientras tanto con Po:**

Po impacto contra un árbol rompiéndolo, intentaba pararse y a duras penas se paraba, estaba muy agitado, respiraba con dificultad.

_eso es todo por hoy Po ….. descasa_ dijo chan

_si maestro_ dijo Po acto seguido hiso una reverencia y se fue con sus maestro ala pequeña tienda

A sentar se al en medio de bruce y Layco.

Los dos maestros lo miraron de y uno dijo

_wuau para tu primer día sí que fue muy agotador _dijo el jaguar (Layco) mirándolo con una cara de "pobre panda"

_así se aprende Po_ dijo el tigre de bengala (Bruce) en un tono seria **(no muy serio)**

_y eso que solo fue el primer día_ dijo Layco en tono divertido.

_descansa un rato te toca conmigo _dijo Bruce con una sonrisa maliciosa acto seguido se paró para alistar lo necesario para el entrenamiento o eso era lo que pensabaPo

_que me ara el maestro Bruce?_ dijo con un poco de nervios a Layco

_averígualo tú solo_ dijo y acto seguido se paró y se fue a charlar un rato con Chan

**20 minutos después:**

Po estaba recostado a lado de la tienda dejando que la briza golpeara su rostro **(que será golpeado de verdad después).** Hasta que Layco vino y le dijo.

_oye Po ya levántate Bruce te llama, ya es ora que bayas_ dijo Layco un poco serio

_pero si ya es tarde tenemos que dormir_ dijo Po con un berrinche.

_aja eso justo te va ser cambiar_ dijo Layco refiriéndose a su berrinche _ahora vaya no te preocupes solo durara 30 minutos.

_pero .._Po trato de hacer una excusa pero fue interrumpido

_pero nada total 30 minutos no te hará mal ¿no?_ dijo Layco

_si maestro _ dijo Po rindiéndose y acto seguido se fue a buscar al maestro Bruce

Po iba buscando y escucho que lo llamaban _!Po aquí!_ Po vio al maestro Bruce que lo llamaba y se dirijio a él.

Po no sabía o que le esperaba.

_Po ya estás listo _dijo Bruce con una sonrisa a medias

_claro dígame que hago_ un poco entusiasmado_ pero para que son esas cosas_ dijo al ver una silla, una soga y unas vendas **(para lo que han visto "se busca" ya saben que ba a pasar) **

**_**no aras nada Po solo siéntate_ dijo Bruce

_ ¿a?_ dijo Po un poco incrédula __para que querrá que me siente__ pensó Po

_como te dije siéntate_ dijo Bruce muy tranquilo

Po sin decir nada se sento en el silla _que haces_ dijo Po al ver como Bruce ataba sus manos atrás de la silla.

_y las vendas_dijo Po un poco incrédulo

_asi para esto_ dijo Bruce y acto seguido ato las vendas en sus propias manos

_ ¿para que te pones las vendas? Si no te has lastimado_ dijo Po

_listo_ dijo bruce muy serio

_para qué?_ dijo un poco nervioso_ no no me digas que.._ Pero fue interrumpido por un golpe

_que te pasa

Golpe

_Vasta

Golpe

Golpe

_Astas loco _dijo Po ya poco botando sangre de la boca

Golpe

Y así fue golpeándolo hasta que en un fuerte golpe los dejo inconsciente , solo lo único que pudo ver antes de caer al piso con la silla fue los pies de un jaguar y un tigre acercarse a el.

.

.

.

Po despertó de golpe está en una especie de piscina que algo en su cuerpo parecía yeso , era fácil de romperse , era con una mascar facial , esta cosa esta cubierto en todo su cuerpo , eso le había ayudado a que sus heridas se regeneran rápido y no dejen marca

Ya era de mañana se había pasado toda la noche en esa especie de piscina.

_levántate dormilón _dijo layco con una sonrisa

_pero que paso?... oye no siento dolor_ dijo Po un poco sorprendido

_pues claro esta mezcla que tienes en tu cuerpo te ayuda … Chan sabe de estas cosas con el paso del tiempo no enseño hacerla por nuestra propia cuenta, el es el mas viejo de los 3 , nosotros hasta podría decir que tengo tu edad pero no ¿Cuántos años tienes Po?

_asi a yo este tengo 25 años y los del palacio de jade también bueno menos shifu _dijo Po, al recordar a shifu le vino un dolor de cabeza

_ya ves no mucho yo tengo 38 _ dijo Layco con una sonrisa

Po lo miro con una cara seria_ ach ya está bien si soy viejo _dijo Layco

Los dos se rieron en carcajadas

_y donde están los demás_ dijo Po ya calmándose de la risa

_están afuera, Chan te entrenara el kung fu, Bruce solo te golpeara pero ya veras , lo entenderás por que, ahora te toca conmigo , solo te voy a enseñar manejar todo tipo de armas , yo soy experto con cualquier cosa que me des , hasta con un pedazo de astilla te podría hacer tanto daño como no te imaginas_ dijo Bruce con una sonrisa

_wau eso ¡bárbaro!_ dijo Po asombrado

_si lo se ,oye pero trata de cambiar ese forma que te emocionas no es para tanto solo tranquilo nada más ,si quieres cambiar de verdad que tanto deseas desde ahora trata de cambiar tu personalidad aunque no creo que sea necesario ya sin que te des cuenta vas a cambiar.

_si tienes razón _dijo Po cambiando la cara de niño

_pero no siempre es bueno… a mejor olvídalo, tu solo encontraras tu manera de hacer eso de otra manera_ dijo Layco.

_ok_ dijo Po sacándose ya los pedazos de esa mascara facial

_bueno vamos a entrenar tienes mucho que aprender_ dijo Layco

_primero vamos a desayunar _dijo Po así

_no después ba…_dijo Layco pero fue interrumpido por su estómago que pedía comida

Po lo miro y dijo_ que decias_ con una sonrisa.

_ok vamos_ dijo Layco avergonzándose

_te espero afuera Po _ dijo Layco dijo saliendo de una de un pequeña tienda que habían instalado los tres maestros para Po sabiendo que lo iba a necesitar

_ok_ dijo Po

Layco espero hasta que po salio con los único que lo cubría sus pantalones remendados

_aye si entrenas bien ya usaras un chaqueta o algo por el estilo_ le dijo Layco al ver salir a Po

Po miro su estoma_ hahahahaha_ bueno vamos

_si _dijo Layco dirigiéndose con Po a otra pequeña tienda donde encontraron a Bruce y Chan tomando desayuno.

Al parecer Bruce y Chan están discutiendo dobre lo que paso con Po en sus su sueño que lo abligo a lanzar una bola de energía.

_Po tiene un poder sorprendente pero aun no lo descubre y no lo sabe_ dijo Chan

_pero porque no le dices_ dijo Bruce

_por que se obsesionaría querer aprender y distraería su entrenamiento , necesita entrenar más asi podrá controlar mejor su energía, además eso se trata con la furia y concentración ala vez por eso aun debe entrenar , el es el guerrero dragón y por lo tanto hay que ayudarlo a que controle esos poderes si quiere regresar al valle_ dijo Chan

_ok estoy de acuerdo_ dijo Bruce

_Layco también esta de acuerdo le dije ayer mientras Po dormía_ dijo Chan

_ahy vienen_ dijo Bruce

Acto seguido los dos tomaron desayuno callados como si nada hubiera pasado .

Po entro primero y dijo_ buenos días maestros_ dijo Po con una reverencia

_buenos días Po _dijeron Bruce y Chan

_Po como despertaste ohy_ dijo Bruce sonriendo maliciosamente con un puño en la palma

_bi… en_ dijo Po con un poco de miedo

Los tres maestros y el guerrero dragón se dedicaron solamente a desayunar , Po solo había tomado una taza de te con un pan , eso no lo satisfacía muy bien pero con el tiempo se acostumbraría.

Termiando el desayuno los tres salieron de l tienda

_bueno Layco hoy te toca con Po , después me toca ami , bruce para ti será interdiario no puedes golparle asi nada as los desfigurarías la cara_ dijo dijo Chan

_uffff _dijo Po , sentía un gran alivio sabiendo que nole golpearía Bruce , por alguna razón le dolía mas sus golpes

**Mientras en el palacio de jade:**

los 5 furiosos entrenaban arduamente mientras shifu los observaba , tigresa practica en los muñecos de madera._ _que estará haciendo Po, y si le paso algo , nunca debí decirle eso__ tigresa siempre se decía eso __ si supiera donde esta iría y lo traería con mis más sinceras disculpas_ _tigresa esta surgida en sus pensamientos que unos de los brazos de madera del muñeco le callo caro y lo mando varios metros contra el estante de arma.

Los demás furiosos al ver esto se fueron a auxiliar asu amiga, víbora fue la primera en llegar a donde se encontraba su amiga.

_!tigresa! …. Despierta_ dijo víbora llegando a su lado seguido de los demás furiosos y el maestro shifu.

Tigresa se había quedado inconsciente,

**En la mente de tigresa.**

Tigresa esta en un lugar oscuro donde solo se sentía un ambiente de ultratumba, tigresa al caminar, poco a poco se sentía menos hasta que solo vio sangre en el piso que .

_que es esto_ dijo tigresa acercándose un poco más_ es ¿sangre?_ dijo en susurro

Ella empezó a seguir el rastro de sangre hasta que llego a un lugar donde que era un enorme charco de sangre, tigresa se quedó pasmada y aterrorizada no por el gran charco de sangre si al sujeto que está en el medio del charco, era Po._ ¡Po!_ tigresa salio corriendo asu lado , al llegar ella se arrodillo a su lado y con su brazo derecho puso detrás de su cuello y lo levanto con delicadeza ,vio que tenia una gran herida profunda en el lado derecho costilla , parecía que lo tenía rota.

_Po.._ le dijo tiernamente tigresa

_tigresa .._le dijo Po con un voz moribunda mirándolo sus ojos de tigresa_ porque.

_Po perdóname no fue mi intención decirte esas palabras, soy una estúpida al decirte eso _ se reprochaba tigresa

Po volteo esquivando su mirada como si nunca lo perdonaría , de pronto Po empezó a gritar de dolor_haaaaaa! Me duele haaaaa!_ Po gritaba como nuca, tigresa se desesperaba y aterrorizada miro en el parte donde se encuentra el corazón de Po que poco a poco se abría su piel y su carne, cuando se abría parecía que era perforado con algo caliente que poco a poco penetraba su corazón hasta llegar a ella lentamente, tigresa no podía aser nada solo veía aterrorizada como si vida se iba de Po en sus propios brazos.

_Po porfavor no te mueras ¡Po!_ dijo tigresa aun viendo que gritaba de dolor

Cuando dejo de gritar Po , tigresa pensaba que solo era por algo, Po había muerto de una forma muy doloroso en sus propios brazos, el único en toda su vida el que le había sacado una sonrisa cuando ella tenía ella corazón más duro que una roca , esa persona que ella desprecio con todo su ser y por ultimo no le guardo ni el más mínimo rencor, ahora murió guardándole rencor.

Tigresa lloraba, gota cristalinas que salían de sus ojos carmesí iban pasando por sus mejillas y barbilla y por ultimo cayendo caían en Po a mas no poder, de pronto el cuerpo de Po desapareció y tigresa y grito al ver eso_ Pooooooooooo!.

**Fuera de la mente de tigresa:**

Tigresa despertó de golpe, vio a víbora a su costado con un mañuela mojado en su cola, al parecer víbora iba cambiar de pañuelo a tigresa que tenía un pañuelo en su cabeza ya un poco seco.

_tigresa que bueno que despertaste estaba preocupada, el muñeco te chanco muy fuerte la cabeza _dijo víbora

_enserio_ dijo tigresa al parecer no recordaba que el muñeco le había golpeado

_no lo recuerdas es sierto_ dijo víbora con una pequeña sonrisa _y como estas te duele

_no ya no me duelo ya y por cierto gracias por quedarte a cuidarme _dijo tigresa agredeciendola

_de nada tigresa es lo menos que puede hacer una amiga _ dijo víbora

_por cierto cuanto tiempo me inconciente_ dijo tigresa un poco confundida

_tigresa te quedaste inconsciente 12 horas_ dijo víbora

Tigresa al escuchar eso se levantó rápidamente _ que tanto tiempo porque no me dijsites antes víbora tengo que ir a entrenar_ dijo tigresa , cuando tigresa estab a punto de salir de su habitación pero fue detenida por su amiga.

_no tigresa tienes que comer , apenas comiste en el desayuno y quieres ir a entrenar sin almorzar , no el maestro shifu me dijo que comieras algo antes de ir a entrenar o hacer cualquier actividad física_dijo víbora entregándole un plato de tofu y arroz frito y un vaso de agua

Tigresa se quedó incrédula__ acaso el maestro shifu se preocupa por mi_ _dijo tigresa en sus adentros, pero de hay le tomo menos importancia.

_está bien comeré_ dijo tigresa recibiendo la comida

Mientras comía tigresa víbora dijo un poco pensativa

_tigresa_ dijo víbora

_si?_ dijo tigresa

_que soñaste?_ dijo víbora ,después que vio a tigresa despertar sobresaltada quería preguntarle de eso

Tigresa se puso nerviosa y puso su cara más seria que pudo que logro engañarla.

_no se solo me desperté… seguro fue por el golpe_ dijo tigresa con firmeza logrando lo que quería

_ok_ dijo víbora , víbora dudaba de su respuesta de tigresa pero le tomo mínima importancia , lo que importaba ahora era que tigresa este bien.

Tigresa al terminar de comer.

_muy bien vamos a entrenar_ dijo tigresa volviendo a tomar el tono serio de antes

_ok tigresa los demás también deben estar preocupados, vamos_ dijo víbora, acto seguido las dos se fueron de la habitación a entrenar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero tigresa no podía ese sueño que tuve de Po , quería llorar pero se aguantó los mas que pudo

**Mientras en un lugar lejano con Po:**

Po practicaba con cuchillas de madera no mi filosas , ni siquiera tenían filo, Po está muy cansado Layco era demasiado rápido con cualquier arma,

Y así fueron entrenando meses tras meses igual en el palacio de jade aunque algunas veces atacaban sin razón alguna los bandidos pero nada que los furiosos no puedan resolver

Po iba tomando nivel , se revelo contra Bruce después de darle bastante puñetazos que se desato sus manos y empezó a pelar con el

Con Chan ya se hacia la pela y lo hacía agitar cosa que era difícil a pesar de que era un panda como el Layco ya practicaban con armas de verdad, aprendió a concentrarse y coger cualquier cuchilla con sus manos sin ni siquiera ver.

**3 años después**

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que se fue Po del palacio de jade , Po ya tomaba algunos rasgos de responsabilidad, madurez , seriedad y también algunos rasgos físicos cambiados pero no lo suficiente porque aún le faltaba entrenamiento para ser un guerrero dragón completo

Pero si ya está listo como para saber que tienes poderes ocultos en los más profundo de su ser , solo faltaba despertarlo

Chan miraba como Po rompía una roca de tan solo 3 golpes__ ya está listo para enterarse_ _pensó Chan

El maestro Chan mando Po a llamar a Layco y a Bruce para que le digan los tres juntos al guerrero dragón, cuando estuvieron presente todos. Chan hablo entre todos

_Po guerrero dragón a pasado 3 años desde que te conocimos y hemos ocultado algo pero por motivos de entrenamiento no te contamos, paso algo no nos esperábamos cuando dormías el primer día después de conocernos

Po escuchaba atentamente mientras que Chan contaba lo que había pasado acerca de esa bola de energía que había tirado en sus sueños le era difícil de creer que había pasado en la realidad.

_pero maestro porque no me dijo_ dijo Po pero con mucho respeto

_te faltaba entrenamiento te iba obsesionar en aprender rápido y eso te abría afectado en tu entrenamiento, pero ahora que estás listo es hora de entrenar y aprender a controlar ese poder que tienes, será tu ultimo reto Po.

_si maestro_ dijo Po con una reverencia

Abia cambiado muchas cosas, ahora era Bruce el que le tenía miedo a Po, cuando pelaban Layco y Po eran mejores amigos se comprendían más y aun asi de que Po haya cambiado no cambio en folgar aunque sea una amistad. Pero algo pasaba con Po desde que se fue del palacio no volvió a ver a otros seres que no fueran sus maestros. Eso si podía ser un problema cuando algún día regrese al valle viera a otros animales, especialmente a tigresa que no sabía como reaccionaria en ese momento no sabia si era rencor o felicidad , asi que para ese dia , si algún dia se encontrara con ella ,tendría que prepararse más para controlar sus emociones .

Po desde hay decidio prepararse aún mas solo tenia un gran reto , despertar a ese poder que tiene dormido y controlar y mejorarla en su totalidad.

.

.

.

_muy bien lo que tienes que hacer sacar toda tu energía votarlo desde la boca de tu estómago , yo lo se porque también puedo hacer eso , pero me debilito al hacer lo , pero con la práctica lo domine muy bien , pero aun asi usarlo varias veces para mi me debilitaría , pero para ti no , porque eres el guerrero dragón para ti nada es imposible no lo olvides.

_si maestro_ dijo dijo Po , Po esta vez era un poco más serio con las cosas y situaciones.

Todo paso como debería pasar Po seguía entrenando , pero en el palacio de jade era muy diferente hacían la misma cosa de siempre , defendían al valle , era esa sonrisa se había borrado de la cara de los 5 furiosos y la maestra tigresa , de bes en cuando sonreían , pero cuando hacían bromas mono o mantis les hacía recordar a Po , mas a tigresa le afectaba más sufría , esa persona con quien más la comprendía se había ido , es mas ella lo trato mal , y no sabía si en alguna parte Po la extrañaba o la odiaba. Tigresa se preguntaba eso cada rato.

**Paso dos años mas:**

Ya habían pasado 5 años después de la ida de Po , Po ya era un experto en kung fu y responsable , serio y mas siempre paraba serio , hasta le incomodaba un poco a Layco a pesar que era su mejor amigo.

Po estaba sentado , es más estaba meditando con los ojos vendados hasta que …. Los tres maestros : Chan , Bruce y Layco se lanzaron contra el dando una serie de golpes y patadas , Po rápidamente reacciono y lo esquivo con facilidad , hasta que tan solo dio un golpe a cada uno de sus maestro (ataque a los nervios) los tres maestros cayeron al piso inmovilizados , Po lentamente después de hacer esto se saco la venda de sus ojos y rápidamente desmovilizo a sus tres maestro

_AUCH wuau Po si supieras lo orgullo que estoy de ti _ dijo Chan pero fue interrupido por Layco y Bruce

_todos estamos orgullosos de ti , de ser tus maestro Po_ dijeron Layco y Bruce con un sonrisa

_me quitaron las palabras_ dijo Chan refiriéndose a Layco y Bruce con un sonrisa

_gracias maestros, yo también estoy orgulloso de ser su alumno _ dijo Po pero esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa, Po ya era todo un guerrero dragón y eso se notaba . , ya no usaba solo pantolones si no que que podía usar ya la chaqueta, o cualquier atuendo que se le antojara , tenia un cuerpo atlético que hasta llego a correr en 4 patas , y era muy velos corriendo en 4 patas que llego a superar a Bruce y Layco que hay veces esos dos maestros lo envidiaban , pero que se podía hacer, tarde o temprano ellos sabían que Po algún dia lo superarían a los dos juntos , y ese dia se cumplió.

_ bueno Po solo falta el tiro de gracia_ dijo Chan

_aque se refiere maestro_ dijo un Po confundido y en tonos erio

_quiero que pulverices una roca_ dijo Chan

_pero maestro no creo que sea posible ahora_ dijo Po un poco desanimado, Po su podía realmente pero no podía controlar su poder al mínimo que solo llegara a tocar ala roca, y no cause mucha destrucción.

_ no Po , ya no puedes fallar , para ti nada es imposible_ dijo Chan

_esta bien maestro_ dijo Po muy decido en hacer ese último intento

Los maestros y Po se dirigieron a un lugar donde había varias rocas

_listo _dijo Chan

_listo maestro_ Dijo Po un poco nervioso raras veces se ponía así

Po no podía controlarlo el sabía que si lanzaba la bola de energía aria una gran explosión

_maestro no puedo_ dijo Po rindiéndose

_Po no me disecciones por favor_ dijo Chan

Tomo un volvió a intentarlo , se puso en posición de tirar un esfera de poder, pero antes de tirarla por alguna razón se quedo estatico y paso por su mente cuando tigresa empezó a decirle todos sus defectos , _"eres un panda gordo y tonto " de hay escucho las risas del Po malo "jajajaja acaso no eres suficientemente hombre para tigresa jajajaj"_ .Po sintió furia por dentro y por alguna razón se relago y con una delicadeza que mas parecía furia lanzo una esfera de poder haciendo que caiga solamente ala roca y pulverizándola sin hacer ni un daño a su alrededor más que solo la roca.

_muy bien Po lo lograste_ Dijo Layco

Chan solamente asintió con su cabeza con una expresión de aprobado , pero esta ves se impresiono al ver que Po seguía lanzando energía pero solo a las rocas nada más y hasta piedras pequeñas sin hacer daño más que ala piedra o roca.

Po solo sonrió , trataba de controlar sus emociones , pero a duras penas lo logro de ahí recupero la compostura.

_bueno Po es hora de cumplir lo que tu me dijiste hace 5 años ,….. puedes ir al valle de la paz

_asi usted me lo prometió desde el primer dia que si completaba mi entrenamiento podía regresar a cuidar el valle, ya casi lo había olvidado_ dijo Po

_bueno Po eres libre nosotros y te enseñamos los lugres donde nos podias encontrar_ dijo Chan que le había enseñado los puntos específicos del bosque donde que ellos paraban.

_si pero maestro , no quiero que me descubran aun no_ dijo Po en tono serio

_esta bien Po_ dijo Chan _ toma_ dándole un traje , era un pantalón negro , chaqueta negra y una máscara negra , todo era de color negro.

_gracias maestro_ dijo Po

_aya y me olvidaba, ponte esto en los ojos _ dijo Chan dándole algo muy raro era unos lente de contacto de color celeste_ por si acaso , capaz te lleguen a reconocer

_esta bien maestro gracias_ dijo Po

Po se fue después de darse una gran despedida con sus maestros.

Po caminaba :ojala me encuentra con ellos_ dijo Po entre susurros dirigiéndose al valle de la paz.

**Que les parece , ojala que les alla gustado , comente si les gusto , si no les gusto igual comente como: " no me gusto , das asco, ya no escribas" acepto todo.**

**PD: próximo capitulo : "un extraño sujeto"**

**De despide darkoden.**


	5. un extraño sujeto

**Hola devuelta lo siento por la tardanza, es que….**

**Hay no se me ocurre nada : ( (no se me vino la inspiración ,si supieran los problemas familiares que tengo) **

**Bueno aquí les va el siguiente cap.**

**Cap. 5: Un extraño sujeto:**

En un lugar lejano Po estaba caminando ,ya se había puesto su ropaje : pantalón oscuro , chaqueta oscura, bueno más parecía cafarena, **(ya lo dejo a su criterio)** y una daga que con el paso del tiempo entrenando con Layco le agarro cariño a esa daga , es como si fuera una parte de el, era una daga que en el filo estaba dibujado un dragón de color verde jade __mejor me pondré la máscara cuando este en el valle no quiero que sepan que yo e regresado_ pensó Po_ que estaba caminando quería relajarse por eso fue a paso lento , Po si quería podría estar en unos minutos en el valle de paz a pesar que aún estaba un poco lejos pero se tomó su tiempo, Po llevaba nada más que su ropa negra que traía puesta y uno de repuesto que Layco le había dado aparte antes de partir , era igual que la ropa que le dio Chan solo que este llevaba un dragón dorado en la pierna izquierda que estaba bordado con finas láminas de oro . (**Existe a )**

**Po **prefirió cambiarse con la ropa que le dio Layco.

**Mientras en el palacio de jade:**

Los 5 furiosos entrenaban, ya habían terminado de desayunar como siempre en silencio que tan solo se escuchaba el pequeño sonido que emitía sus bocas de los furiosos al masticar un dumping (**no sé si se escribirá así , eso no cuenta como falla ortográfica porsiacaso ) **.

Ahora los 5 furiosos entrenaban supervisado por el maestro shifu que miraba a los 5 entrenar, tigresa tenía una pequeña pelea con mono, grulla practicaba desviando flecha y víbora tenía también una pequeña pelea con mantis.

Con tigresa y mono:

Mono intentaba conectar golpes, pero lamentablemente solo podía dar al aire o ser bloqueado por tigresa , segundos después tigresa contraatacaba mono apenas a escaso milímetros esquivaba sus golpes , solo esquivo dos golpes a las justas y en la tercera no lo vio venir , el puño de tigresa había dado certero en la cara de mono que lo mando varios metros chocando contra el estante de armas , tigresa solo había jugado con mono , ni siquiera le había dado un golpe en serio_ _que fastidio_ _creo que ire a meditar_ _tigresa estaba caminando a la salida pero shifu la detuvo

_ tigresa a donde crees que vas._ dijo el panda rojo en tono casi serio

_si me permite maestro voy a ir a meditar_ dijo tigresa con tono de respeto así shifu

_tigresa iras a meditar si terminas la pequeña pelea con mono_ dijo shifu a tigresa señalando con sus ojos a mono que se encontraba de pie en la arena.

Parecía que a Mono el golpe no lo había afectado , pero solo fingía __carajo duele … mierda…mi cara..ahy…aguanta mono un poco ..lo puedes vencer__ pensó mono y miro a tigresa como una sonrisa maliciosa como si lo que pasaría cambiaría el curso de la pelea.

Tigresa abia mejorado bastante , de echo si mejoro en absoluto en estos 5 años que paso entrenando duro , y encima ya sabía cómo guardar esa culpa que tenía con lo que le había dicho a Po.

Tigresa se puso un poco enojada , quería ir a tomar aire fresco y a meditar , pero primero tenia que terminar con un estúpido mono, sin importar la presencia de su maestro que estaba al frente de ella se lanzó directamente a mono como si quisiera devorar a su presa, mono estaba esperando el momento indicado __vamos mono si te cae un golpe estas muerto __ pensó mono , en esos pocos segundo acumulo fuerza para de que de un rápido movimiento lo esquivara , mono tan solo a unos escasos centímetros logro esquivar a tigresa __ excelente , bueno tigresa en estos 5 años aprendí tu debilidad a través de la ausencia de Po_ _pensó mono en un segundo pero sintió agarre en su cola , era tigresa que lo estaba agarrando con una mano, tigresa la miraba con unos ojos fríos y ala ves penetrantes , que tan solo verlos le erizar los pelos a mono, rápidamente tigresa galo la cola y puso a mono en frente de ella para justo darle un golpe , pero antes de darle mono reacciono y le dijo rápidamente antes de que el puño impactara en su rostro.

_Po se fue _dijo mono rápidamente un poco asustado, el puño de tigresa se quedó paralizado antes de tocar su rostro de mono, solo estaba a unos escasos centímetros de el, mantis, víbora y grulla no habían escuchado pero si tomaron idea de que cosa le dijo mono a tigresa para que quedara en shock , por otro lado shifu llego a escuchar que cosa le había dicho mono a tigresa y eso lo enojo esta prohibido tema en frete de tigresa ,.porque a ella lo afectaba mucho.

Tigresa les había contado a todos sus compañeros y a shifu lo que había pasado , a mono y mantis lo tomaron como un juego y lo molestaban por un tiempo , a víbora se el ilumina la cara con una gran sonrisa, a grulla solo con el pico abierto y a shifu lo tomo al principio mal por un momento parecía que estaba de acuerdo con que el panda se hubiera ido pero lo pensó muy bien y lo tomo tranquilo, desde ese día shifu había comprendido por qué tigresa se ponía melancólica y triste y por eso prohibió a mono , mantis , mono y grulla que no hablaran de Po , no en frente de tigresa.

**Mientras con tigresa:**

Tigresa estaba en shock, no tenía una mirada fija _ _Po donde estas , soy una estúpida no debí decirte eso , Po por favor vuelve , Po perdóname_ _tigresa estaba surgida en sus pensamientos

Mono aprovecho que tigresa estaba distraída y le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen que lo mando varios metros chocando con el estante de armas que en algún momento mono estaba hay

_aja gane si! _ dijo mono celebrando su victoria.

Mantis y grulla fueron rápidamente a mono mientras que víbora fue a auxiliar a tigresa

_!tigresa! estas bien _dijo víbora un poco preocupada

Tigresa se levantó un poco confusa de lo que sucedió , de pronto recobro el conocimiento y ardió en furia __maldito mono, maldito..maldito…maldito_ tigresa _gritaba en su mente tigresa pero se dio cuenta de que víbora le hablaba y le respondió.

_si estoy bien víbora, solo fue un pequeño golpe_ dijo tigresa_ ahora víbora si me permites_ dijo con una sonrisa tigresa, acto seguido se paro y dirigió a mono a paso lento , ella seguía con la sonrisa hasta que le dio la espalda a víbora y su cara cambio a una de enojo , furia , etc (**XD)**

Tigresa a la ves estaba molesta y a la ves triste , triste porque mono le había recordar la estupidez que hizo ella al decir todas esas cosas a Po , que desde que se fue Po se arrepiente de haber dicho eso , pero por otra parte estaba molesta porque mono jugo sucio , lo cual termino ella fuera y la hizo sentir débil y en ridículo.

Mientras en a unos cuantos metros mono celebraba su victoria, grulla y mantis venían detrás de mono.

_mono que paso _ dijo grulla y mantis al mismo tiempo

_no ven tarados vencí a tigresa , escuchan… tigresa… la más ruda de todos_ dijo mono con una cara de ¿enserio es una pregunta?.

_mono no me digas que le dijiste sobre Po no?_ dijo grulla con una cara de sintiendo lastima por su amigo mono

Mono al escuchar eso se recordó que tenía terminantemente prohibido decir algo sobre Po en frente de tigresa más aun decirle a ella misma.

De pronto grulla y mantis se quedaron aterrados por alguna razón por alguna razón , mono al ver la cara de sus compañeros pregunto un poco incrédulo y asustado

_ ¿que pasa por que están así con esas caras?_ dijo mono un poco asustado, mantis y grulla seguían mirando aterrorizados y con miedo , y se asustaban más a cada segundo porque tigresa estaba caminando en dirección asia ellos , mono estaba de espaldas asi que no podía ver a tigresa acercarse .

De pronto a mono se le erizo los pelos por alguna razón , sentía un escalofrió por su espalda, mono ya se imaginaba porque era eso:

_esta atrás no_ dijo mono a mantis y a grulla

Grulla y mantis solo asintieron con la cabeza aun con la cara de espanto, mono lentamente volteo su cabeza para encontrar con unos ojos llenos de furia que solo deseaba matar.

_jeje_ se les escapo una risa a mono muy nervioso, de pronto mono reacción y rápidamente corrió por su vida

_!adónde vas!_ dijo tigresa muy enojada por decirle esas palabras que lo sabía que le iba hacer sentir muy mal y en shock , para los demás furiosos era como una debilidad muy vulnerable asía ella .

En el momento cuando tigresa se iba a lanzar asía mono a alcanzarlo, rápidamente shifu lo detuvo con una mirada seria que a tigresa lo hizo parar en seco.

_no tigresa, ya tendrá su castigo, mono sabe muy bien sobre esas palabras_ dijo muy serio el panda rojo.

Tigresa solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza muy triste recordando la última vez que vio a Po , shifu vio la reacción de tigresa y le dijo.

_No es tu culpa tigresa, solo le dijiste, lo que tenías que decir, eso era lo que tu corazón te decía_ decía el panda rojo refiriéndose a Po

_!eso es el problema no le dije lo que mi corazón me decía! , lo dije sin pensar_ dijo tigresa con un poco de furia pero estaba muy triste, que estaba a punto de botar algunas lágrimas , pero acto seguido de decir esto se limitó a salir de hay a correr.

Shifu se quedó anonado por la reacción de tigresa, le abia levantado la voz a su maestro, pero que se podía hacer , en esa situación shifu lo comprendía a medias.

**Mientras con Po :**

Po caminaba, ya se había puesto su máscara, el decidido no quitarse la máscara por nada , pero se dado cuenta que faltaba poco para llegar al valle de la paz , al parecer asta caminando tenía una gran velocidad , que ni el lo sentía , ya que se relajaba caminando_ _creo que debería apresurarme , solo falta poco__ pensó de una manera fría , acto seguido se limitó a correr , Po estaba seguro que seguirá en un par de minutos.

**Mientras que en el palacio de jade:**

Tigresa se encontraba en su cuarto, votando algunas lágrimas , hace mucho tiempo que ese nombre no se pronunciaba en todo el palacio __Po_ _ese nombre le hacia recordar todas lo que había pasado con Po , cuando lo desprecio con todo su ser , cuando peleaban , cuando lo abrazo, en su mente le paso un sinfín de recuerdo de Po , en ese momento solo los recuerdos eran lo que le quedaban _ porque tuve que decirte esas palabras…Po perdóname _ decía tigresa entre susurros botando algunas lágrimas .

Tigresa estaba sentada en su cama, llevando su rodilla a su pecho y asiendo presión , quería dejar de una vez de llorar de una buena vez pero no podía , solo salían sus lágrimas, pero tigresa intento recobrar su compostura__ tigresa contrólate no deberías estar llorando … es tu culpa que se aiga ido no llores más __tigresa intento recobrar su compostura.

Acto seguido se paró, puso sus manos atrás de su espalda, y tomo aire hondo y voto con tranquilidad, así relajándose un poco y dejando de llorar.

Acto seguido Tigresa estaba saliendo de su habitación, pero rápidamente zen vino volando .

_!maestra tigresa!_ grito Zen muy agitado

_que pasa_ dijo tigresa un poco extrañada

_!atacan el valle! _ dijo Zen muy agitado y gritando_ ya le avise a los demás están en Lledó para haya

Tigresa no dijo nada y se lanzó acorrer en dirección la valle.

**Mientras en el valle **

Unos lobos bandidos robaban una joyería, era lobos que quedaron después de la caída del Lord Shen, ellos se habían enterado de que el guerrero dragón se había ido del valle de la paz hace mucho tiempo, algunos ya lo tomaban por muerto, así ellos tuvieron su oportunidad de entrar al valle de la paz en ausencia del guerrero dragón.

_veo que ya se enteraron que Po no está _ dijo mantis que estaba encima del hombro de mono

_tienes razón, pero falta nosotros, nosotros no abandonaremos el valle _ dijo grulla

_bueno chicos que esperamos ataquemos_ dijo víbora

_wau que seriedad_ dijo mono en un tono de burla mono

Víbora mostro una sonrisa, después se puso serio dándole así un latigazo a mono

_auch, está bien vamos_ dijo mono

Pero justo en ese momento tigresa vino por atrás

_por fin llegas dijo mantis

Los 4 furiosos lo vieron llegar a su lado corriendo, tigresa no habla nada, solo tenia la cara más fría que podía tener

_tigresa estas bien _dijo víbora siguiendo el paso

_si _ dijo tigresa fríamente

Víbora quería hablar pero preferido no hablar por la cara de tigresa, mono no se atrevía a hablar porque el sabía perfectamente lo que había dicho en la sala de entrenamiento y tenía miedo que tigresa lo a machacara a golpes.

Los 5 furiosos llegaron y encontraron con aproximadamente 50 lobos , eran los mismos lobos de shen , pero estos parecían más musculosos y como si habrían entrado bastante, de echo ellos habían entrenado desde que se enteraron que el guerrero dragón se había marchado del valle de la paz

El jefe de los lobos los vio a los 5:

_vaya vaya vaya , si tenemos aquí a los 5 furiosos , o mejor dicho a los ¡5 apestosos!_ dijo el jefe de los lobos.

_!cuidado con tu palabras!_ dijo tigresa con un rugido

_y que me vas a ser gatita…. Arañarme_ dijo el lobo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Los demás furiosos estaban pasmados por las palabras del lobo , nadie le decía gatita a tigresa , amenos que esa persona quiera morir

Tigresa no lo pensó 2 veces y se lanzó hacia el jefe de los lobos, pero rápidamente detuvo su puño con una mano, tigresa se quedó perpleja con que acababa de suceder, pero cambio su cara al escuchar un maullido de dolor de parte del lobo

Tigresa sonrió y con el otro brazo le dio un fuerte golpe en las costillas, el lobo salió disparado varios metros.

Los demás furiosos solo miraban hasta que tigresa los hizo reaccionar

_! Que hacen hay parados ataquen!_ dijo tigresa al ver que sus amigos no hacían nada

Mientras que el lobo en el suelo se levantaba rápidamente dio también la orden

_!Ataquen!_ dijo el jefe de los lobos, rápidamente unos 50 lobos se lanzaron contra los 5 furiosos

Los 5 furiosos luchaban pero por alguna razón se les complicaba bastante , si se distraían en los más mínimo, de seguro que le caía un golpe en la cara , eran fuertes y rápidos pero no que se puede vencer, mono luchaban con unos 5 , apenas podía con ellos, víbora también con unos 5 pero a ella se le hacía un poco más fácil pero aun así no se confiaba , mantis luchaba con 5 también pero no podía atacar muy bien los puntos débiles del cuerpo

__diablos sus cuerpos son muy duros como para llegar al nervio_ dijo _mantis, pero sin darse cuenta un espada casi le corta la tenaza _ ¡ hay mama , con eso no te juegues ¡_ le dijo mantis con un escalofrió en su espalda por casi cortarle sus tenacitas.

Por otra parte grulla que también peleaba con 5 más pero se le resultaba difícil, al momento de dar un golpe en el cuerpo de cualquier lobo, pareciera como si no lo hubieran sentido es más sonreían cuando un golpe le caía

Mientras tanto con tigresa, tigresa peleaba con nos 20 lobos ,tigresa podía con todos , con la fuerza descomunal que tiene y su agilidad ,pero se estaba cansando , uno de esos le cayó un golpe en la cara , ella rugió fuertemente y le lanzo un zarpazo al lobo que le metió el golpe , ella bloqueaba y contraatacaba pero se le hacía muy difícil apartara a un lobo , mientras que tigresa así el gran esfuerzo de atacar , el jefe de los lobos esperaba el momento preciso de atacar con su espada a tigresa , solo esperaba como un carroñero de mí.. **(los que son doteros ya sabrán a que me refiero) **tigresa fue sostenida repentinamente de la mano por el jefe de los lobos, acto seguido los demás lobos de su atrás , sujetando sus piernas y sus manos

_sosténgalo fuerte_ dijo el jefe de los lobos apuntando con su espada a tigresa

Los demás furiosos, no pudieron más con el cansancio, que fueron detenidos por los lobos asiendo presión en su cuerpo.

_tigresa!_ dijo víbora preocupada por la posición del jefe de los lobos al apuntar su espada a tigresa, los demás furiosos también estaban preocupados

A víbora lo agarraban del cuello , estaba muy cansado que no tenia fuerzas para aunque sea dar un latigazo y poder liberarse , mono estaba inmovilizado tenían agarrado todo su cuerpo, mantis estaba encerrado en una mano que ya no tenía fuerzas como para liberarse, y grulla ya no pudo más y se quedó tirado en el suelo , un poco inconsciente

Tigresa forcejeaba el agarre con todas sus fuerzas que a un lobo lo mando varios metros golpeándose en un árbol, pero rápidamente otro lobo cogió su brazo, el jefe de los lobos empezó a hablar a tigresa

_que paso gatita no puedes liberarte_ dijo el jefe de los lobos con una sonrisa

_!cállate!_ dijo tigresa aun forcejeando el agarre de los lobos pero era en vano

_jajajaj y donde está el guerrero dragón, mmmmm jajaja se fue del valle , que habrá pasado para que se fuera , el pobre panda gordo y tonto_ dijo el jefe de los lobos

Al escuchar eso tigresa se puso débil, dejo de hacer esfuerzo para liberarse

_no digas eso , él es un gran guerrero , yo sé que el vendrá_ dijo tigresa a la vez furiosa y la ves estaba muy triste por dentro , quizá no vendría , no lo quería aceptar

_entonces que venga, si quiere _ dijo el jefe de los lobos, acto seguido el lobo empezó a cortar lentamente el brazo de tigresa, el corte se asia cada vez más profundo, el lobo sonreía maliciosamente, tigresa gritaba de dolor, rugía _haaaaa!_

Los demás furiosos solo miraban aterrorizados la escena, no podían articular palabra a esa macabra escena.

_! No!_ dijo víbora al ver a su amiga sufrir de dolor

Tigresa ya no podía aguantar y eran uno 10 cm de largo que la espada la cortaba .

El jefe de los lobos retiro la espada de lentamente del brazo para asi intentar metérsela en el estoma de tigresa.

Tigresa ya no tenía fuerzas para liberarse o hacer algo, en su brazo izquierdo chorreaba bastante sangre con una enorme y profunda herida, solo a tigresa le quedaba esperar su muerte, tigresa estaba arrodillada de dolor, solo en su mente cabía unas palabras __perdóname Po__

_muere_ le dijo de una forma lenta el jefe de los lobos a tigresa

Todos los furiosos que miraban la marcaba escena dijeron al unísono _!no! tigresa

Tigresa estaba esperando un gran dolor que jamás iba sentir en su estómago, pero no pasó nada, de pronto solo se maullido de dolor de jefe del lobo.

Cuando tigresa abrió los ojos el lobo no estaba, solo se escuchaba los maullidos del lobo gritando de dolor, tigresa fijaba su vista al sitio donde provenía el maullido, tigresa se quedó pasmada con lo que veía una daga o algo así, se había clavado en el hombro del jefe de los lobos tan fuerte que los mando varios metros a un árbol, así clavándose en el árbol también.

Todos los lobos se quedaron también espantados, fijaron su mirada a todos lados para ver de quien era la daga, pero no había nadie, ya había oscurecido y era ya muy difícil de ver al dueño de la daga.

El jefe de los lobos se quitó la daga a duras penas, al momento de quitarse grito de dolor, voto la daga y esta se clavó al suelo, cogiéndose el hombro que ya exactamente había un hueco ahí que salía bastante sangre.

_!quien eres ¡_ dijo el jefe mirando a todos lados, pero no había nadie! Muéstrate!

Todos los lobos incluyendo al jefe buscaban por todos lados un poco espantados por lo que paso

Por otro lado los demás furiosos se quedaron incrédulos al ver quien había tirado esa daga y buscaban también con la mirada al sujeto.

De pronto en un microsegundo la daga que estaba clavada en suelo desapareció, todos los lobos se impresionaron y se quedaron estáticos al ver la que la daga desapareció en sus propias narices ,incluso tigresa que hasta se le había ido el dolor del corte en el brazo , ella ni siquiera al tener sus ojos de felina no puedo distinguir quien había cogido la daga que yacía clavada en el suelo.

De pronto un sujeto vestido de negro apareció en el medio de todos por arte de magia , nadie supo cómo llego hay , incluso tigresa no lo pudo ver , ni sacar sus conclusiones , era peculiar estaba vestido de negro , traía una máscara que por más fácil que viera no se podía distinguir su rostro, solo se podía distinguir sus ojos celestes , tenía un cuerpo atlético , y un poco de músculos (**no muy exagerado , ya los dejo a su criterio , que se le vea elegante ps ) , **tigresa y algunos de los furiosos pensaba al principio que era un felino o un tigre quizás, ya que tenía el cuerpo atlético , pero dudaron porque no tenía cola de felino , es mas no tenía cola **(en otras palabras sin su cola , y el cuerpo atlético que tenía y enzima vestido de negro , parecía más un humano) **era un poco más alto que tigresa y traía un bordado un dragón dorado que cubría toda su pierna izquierda .

Todo se impresionaron ante la llegada de ese sujeto, pero aún más por que el sujeto tenía la daga que estaba clavada en el piso en su mano, el extraño sujeto guardo la daga atrás a la altura de su cadera.

_!como te atreves! _ dijo el jefe de los lobos con furia y deseo de matarlo

Simplemente el sujeto no dijo solo yacía parado en el medio de todos , y tenía su mirada muy perdida como si estuviera pensando pero no asi, lentamente el sujeto extraño cerro sus ojos , todos lo miraban haciendo preguntas de que podría ser , ya que no vieron cola en ese sujeto (animal)

Tigresa lo miraba, examinaba cada centímetro del sujeto que le había salvado la vida

El jefe de los lobos al ver que lo ignoraba, es más ni siquiera lo miro de reojo a el , dijo

_!Ataquen!_ dijo el jefe de los lobos, sabía que el extraño sujeto no le respondería nada, por la forma en que estaba

El extraño sujeto estaba muy relajado con los ojos cerrados, los de su alrededor no lo notaban

El jefe de los lobos tras decir esas palabras ,los 50 lobos se lanzaron al extraño sujeto , antes que todos los lobos llegaran hasta el extraño , desapareció dando rápidamente un golpe en la nuca a cada uno y así volviendo a su mismo lugar donde estaba parado y con los ojos aun cerrados, los lobos que corrían a atacar al extraño sujeto simplemente se quedaron estáticos , los furiosos y el jefe de los lobos no comprendían los que sucedía , ni siquiera tigresa que podía ver cualquier movimiento con sus ojos a cualquiera , todos no supieron que era lo que había pasado con los lobos que simplemente no movían un musculo , todos e incluso tigresa , solo pudieron ver que el sujeto no hizo nada , los lobos por alguna razón se quedaron estático.

Exactamente todo eso había pasado en un microsegundo, que los 5 furiosos y el lobo no pudieron ver.

Rápidamente los 50 lobos aproximadamente que rodeaban al extraño sujeto cayeron inconsciente, todos los furiosos no se pudieron creer lo que había pasado

_ ¿Cómo lo hizo? _Dijo mantis con los ojos abiertos a más no poder

_wauuuuu_ dijo grulla impresionado, ellos ya suponía quien habría derrotado a esos lobos

_acaso le agarro calambre todos_ dijo mono

_no mono idiota, el los venció, …creo_ dijo víbora con un poco de duda, mono no respondió nada por la impresión aun en su cara, lo que habían visto sus ojos lo había dejado en shock

Por otra parte tigresa estaba con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, ella sabía que el avía sido , nadie más podría vencer a todos los lobos en ese momento

__ pero que paso, como , ni siquiera lo pude ver, no se movió para nada de su sitio_ _pensó tigresa un poco desorientada por lo que había pasado, le dolía el brazo y chorreaba un gran cantidad de sangre

Por otra parte el lobo estaba a unos metros de tigresa que estaba en mal estado por el profundo corte en su brazo , el lobo por la poca cantidad de tiempo que le quedaba , antes de que el extraño sujeto pensara en atacarlo , el lobo saco rápidamente 5 shuriken y fijo su vista a la maestra tigresa.

__si yo muero por lo menos me llevare a unos de los furiosos_ _pensó el lobo y rápidamente lanzando los shuriken a tigresa sin pensarlos dos veces

Tigresa se percató de eso , tigresa volteo a mirar como los shuriken eran lanzados por su dueño asi ella sin ninguna compasión , solo el lobo mostraba una risa malévola

los demás furiosos no se dieron cuenta de lo que el lobo estaba haciendo , estaba a punto de matar asu amiga , su líder

Tigresa solo miraba como los shuriken venían a ella en cámara lenta

__maldición , no puedo moverme , maldita herida__ pensó tigresa , la profunda herida evitaba que ella se moviera , intento apartar a un lado , pero no había tiempo como para esquivarlos, ella solo serró los ojos a mas no poder , tan solo esperaba el dolor que sentiría al clavarse esas shuriken , de pronto escucho el desagradable sonido al clavarse asas shuriken en un cuerpo de carne y hueso , pero por laguna razón no sintió dolor , solo sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban en todo su cuerpo , en una especie de escudo protegiéndola a ella

Tigresa abrió los ojos para encontrar con unos fríos ojos celestes que no mostraban sentimientos, el extraño sujeto la había protegido recibiendo todos los shuriken el mismo él su espalda.

Tigresa lo miro con preocupación al ver que había recibido todo el daño que ella hubiera recibido

Pero algo extraño sucedió, rápidamente el extraño sujeto se convirtió en un tronco lleno de shuriken.

_pero que_ dijo tigresa, tigresa sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo , al parecer la herida se había infectado_!_aj! Maldita herida!_

Los demás furiosos se quedaron sin palabra alguna cuando vieron como el extraño sujeto apareció y protegió a tigresa pero se impresionaron aun más vieron el sujeto por una extra razón se convirtió en un tronco.

El lobo se quedó con la boca y ojos abiertos a mas no poder , después de lo que vio se enojó aún más , acto seguido el lobo dirigía su mano atrás , dispuesto a sacar otro shurike , tigresa miraba al lobo espantada con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba , había perdido mucha sangre

El lobo se disponía para tirar el shuriken , pero algo sucedió , un brazo atravesó todo su cuerpo, tigresa al ver eso se quedó con los ojos abiertos mas no poder , se había quedado en shock, el lobo grito como nunca de dolor al sentir el brazo dentro de

Rápidamente el brazo salió de su cuerpo, el lobo cayó al piso dejando en descubierto al quien lo había matado, era el extraño sujeto, pero había algo raro, su mano no estaba manchado de sangre , el estaba como nuevo.

Por otra parte tigresa solo pudo mirar al sujeto y después para quedarse desmayada por la falta de sangre que había perdido por la herida, se veía muy mal su herida, estaba infectado

_!tigresa! _ grito víbora, preocupada se fue a auxiliar a su amiga herida seguida de los demás furiosos que también estaban preocupados

Tigresa solo pudo ver las piernas del extraño sujeto dirigirse hacia ella para después quedar desmayada.

Primero llego el extraño sujeto azu lado , después de unos segundos llegaron los demás furiosos

_tigresa_ dijo víbora tocando el arriba de su pecho para ver como ltia su corazón

_como esta víbora_ dijo grulla

_amiga por favor despierta_ dijo mono exaltado

_su corazón late lento , tenemos que llevarlo rápido al palacio de jade_ dijo víbora rápidamente porque no había tiempo

_rápido amigos, hay que cargarla_ dijo mantis saltando del hombro de mono para caer en la nariz de tigresa, pero rápidamente volvió al hombro

Todos se quedaron pasmados por lo que hacía el extraño sujeto, el simplemente se arrodillo alado de tigresa, con delicadeza y firmeza puso su mano izquierda debajo de sus dos piernas, y con la otra mano puso debajo de su cuello, acto seguido se elevó teniendo a tigresa en sus manos, los demás furiosos lo miraban sin decir nada, por alguna razón ellos tenían más confianza así el , ellos jamás habían sentido demasiada confianza con un extraño o al menos eso creían.

_que haces_ dijo víbora mirando a su amiga en los brazos del extraño sujeto, en este caso todos lo miraban

El extraño sujeto solo señalo con su cabeza al palacio de jade y rápidamente desapareció junto con el cuerpo de tigresa.

Los 4 furiosos se exaltaron al ver el sujeto que se había ido con el cuerpo de su único líder , pero víbora ya tenía idea a donde se había ido el sujeto

_rápido está en el palacio _ dijo víbora corriendo, rápidamente los demás furiosos lo seguían

_ ¿y tu como sabes?_ dijo grullo llegando a su lado de víbora

_acaso no vieron la seña del sujeto_ dijo víbora con una cara de "es obvio"

Los demás furiosos la escuchar a su amiga solo levantaron los hombro como diciendo "yo que se"

**Mientras que en el palacio de jade:**

Tigresa estaba en la cama inconsciente , simplemente parecía muerta , había perdido demasiada sangre y su herida se veía muy mal por la infección , a su costado está el extraño sujeto mirándolo , al parecer pensaba , de pronto el extraño se quitó la máscara y dejo ver su rostro, era un panda ….era Po, él tenía un mirada muy seria a tigresa .

__maldición tenía que haber llegado más antes, eso me pasa por ir lento, pero tigresa … no he olvidado las últimas palabras que me dijiste aquel día….. Pero eso no cambia que yo proteja al valle…al palacio….al maestro….a los 5….a ti _ _pensóPo, pero su cara aun seguía muy serio mirando a tigresa, parecía como si no le importara, por alguna razón odiaba a tigresa …pero a la vez la quería mucho para no dejar que le pase nada.

Po se arrodillo ante ella que estaba recostada en su cama, y acaricio su cabeza con mucha ternura

_ buscare la manera de protegerte pero sin que sepas que soy yo aún….lo prometo__ _dijo Po conel tono de voz demasiado bajo que se era muy difícil de escuchar.

Po rápidamente poso su mano en la herida de tigresa, de su mano derecha salía una luz verde, la luz formaba como una especie de un pequeño dragón que cubría todo el brazo herido e infectado de tigresa, la herida empezaba a sanar, era como si solo en la herida retrocediera el tiempo, volviendo estar como nuevo sin dejar ni una cicatriz, después de eso el pequeño dragón entro en el cuerpo de tigresa.

__con esa energía recuperara todas sus fuerzas…y más, en un par de minutos despertara_ _pensó Po, al parecer él le había curado la herida y le había dado un poco de energía para que la fortalezca, después de todo ella estaba muy débil.

Después de eso Po sin hacer nada más se fue sin dejar rastro, simplemente desapareció, en ese instante después que se fuera Po, tigresa despertó de golpe.

Está un poco agitada, de pronto se fijó rápidamente su brazo para revisar la herido que le había dejado ese asqueroso lobo, pero no estaba la herida, su brazo estaba como nuevo, ya no se sentía débil, es más tenía ganas de entrenar, pero quería saber que había pasado para que este como nueva, ella misma vio al asqueroso lobo que le cortaba el brazo sin piedad, se reincorporo, se sentó en su cama asiéndose varias tipos de preguntas

__ ¿Quién era ese sujeto?... ¿Cómo sano tan rápido mi herida?... ¿Cómo llegue aquí?_ pensó tigresa_

**Mientras que en la sala de los héroes:**

Los furiosos habían entrado de golpe al salón de héroes... Interrumpiendo la meditación de maestro shifu.

_!maestro shifu!_ grito víbora muy preocupada

Shifu rápidamente se paró de golpe, con el tono de voz que le llamaba víbora sabía que era una emergencia

_que pasa y donde esta tigresa_ dijo shifu muy preocupado al ver que no está su mejor alumna

_eso mismo vengo a decirle, un extraño sujeto se la llevó al ver que estaba herida, pero el hizo una seña que venía así aquí, al palacio_ dijo víbora acelerando la voz , no había tiempo

El maestro shifu al escuchar eso, corrió con nuca que casi no se le podía ver, pero al parecer se dirigía a los cuarto de los furiosos, específicamente era al cuarto de tigresa.

Los demás furiosos siguieron a su maestro.

Al llegar shifu lo miraba a tigresa, pero no le dirigía la palabra, tigres estaba meditando, al parecer tigresa tenía que pensar bien las cosas que había pasado, segundos después los demás furiosos llegaron , al llegar todos se sorprendieron al ver a su amiga en buen estado , víbora esta aún más impactada , ella lo había visto muy mal hace algunos minutos.

_ Tigresa….estas bien _ dijo mono rompiendo el silencio

_si estoy bien _ dijo rápidamente tigresa con tono serio

Los demás furiosos al escuchar eso se lanzaron encima de tigresa abrazándola de felicidad

_tigresa, que bueno que estas bien ¿pero qué paso con tus heridas, desaparecieron?_ dijo víbora aun abrazándola

_ pero me podrías… dejar un momento_ dijo tigresa un poco agitada , ya que víbora se enrollo muy bien en su cuerpo que no le dejaba respirar, los demás furiosos también se levantaron , pero no dijeron nada

_a perdona _ dijo víbora desenrollándose

_no se simplemente aparecí acá en mi cuarto sin la herida, como nueva_ dijo tigresa, aun no comprendía como llego hasta su cuarto

_bueno seguro fue el extraño sujeto quien fue que te curo_ dijo víbora suponiendo

_!que! _ dijeron todos al unísono menos víbora por supuesto

_ bueno quiero respuestas…. ¿Qué paso En el valle y quien era el extraño sujeto?_ dijo shifu con firme voz

Todos fijaron sus miradas al maestro, había un silencio muy profundo en el cuarto, nadie se atrevía hablar, simplemente no le salían las palabras, pero uno se atrevió romper el silencio.

_yo le contare todo lo que paso maestro_ dijo víbora rectando un paso al frente

_bien, soy todo oídos_ dijo el maestro shifu sentándose en posición de meditación

_ ok maestro_ dijo víbora

Todos lo furiosos también se sentaron, incluyendo tigresa, al parecer quería saber también lo que había pasado, de cómo llego a su cuarto…eso aún no le cuadraba bien en su cabeza

**Mientras en el árbol de la sabiduría**

Po yacía parado hay , tenía ya su máscara puesta, estaba meditando un poco

__tengo que encontrar la forma de entra al palacio sin que sepan quien soy , pero como….__Po se quedó pensando unos minutos , hasta que se lo ocurrió una idea_ _pero claro…. Tendre que visitar a mis maestros, necesitare las ayuda de ellos, se que no ha pasado mucho, pero seguro me comprenderán_ _pensó Po para finalmente levantarse

Po miro una vez más al palacio y acto seguido desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**Que les pareció, ojala que les haya gustado, dejen reviews por favor y perdonen por la tardanza, tratare de hacer lo más rápido posible el siguiente capítulo.**

**Siguiente cap.**

**Una visita inesperada**

**Se despide darkoden.**


End file.
